


Come athelas

by Altariel



Series: The House of Mardil [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/pseuds/Altariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new captain made little impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come athelas

_Life to the dying  
In the king’s hand lying_

There was a new captain, the Lady Finduilas heard, but face-to-face he made little impression: another grim-faced silent man like all those who encircled her. 

Then he took her hand—

_A great man pierced with arrows lying in a coffin-boat slipping down the river. Fire in the city and fire in the veins of a young man burning on a sick-bed. And her lord, her lord – as strong as the stone of this stern city – with tears upon his broken face—_

“Oh come,” she whispered. “Come.”

He became quite the favourite. And when he left, she knew hope had departed.


End file.
